


Give

by collatorsden_archivist, Fionnabair



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moresomes, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnabair/pseuds/Fionnabair
Summary: Annie stumbles over something she wasn't supposed to see.





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

Annie knew she shouldn't be doing this, but there was some perverse pleasure to be had in stumbling across one of Sam and the Guv's dangerous liaisons. However, she wasn't going to analyse that and whenever she caught herself at it, she would sternly tell herself off and watch herself to ensure she didn't do anything like that again.

 

 

But it was a late night (again) and Annie had left her umbrella in her desk drawer (again) and, although it wasn't actually raining, it was bound to start before she got home. Absolutely bound to. So here she was, in the darkened CID offices, rooting in her drawer for her brolly.

 

 

A single light shone from the Guv's office, and a curious set of sounds issued from behind the closed door. A faint slapping, low voices murmuring, the occasional groan. Annie smiled to herself. She ought to check and make sure the Guv wasn't beating Sam up again. Well, that was what she told herself as she tiptoed over to the office and gently pushed open the door. An increasingly familiar sight greeted her – the normal contents of the desktop were strewn across the office floor. They had been replaced by Sam, mostly clothed, trousers around his ankles, bent over and clasping the desk with white-knuckled hands while the Guv, also still mostly clothed, buggered him senseless from behind.

 

 

Annie smiled. Well, it looked like the Guv wasn't beating Sam to a pulp. Therefore all was well and it was high time she got off home. She started to step back, eyes still on the scene in front of her when a voice cracked out suddenly, startling her into immobility.

 

 

"Either get in or get out, Cartwright. But close the ruddy door. There's a bloody draught right up me jacksie."

 

 

She stared at the two men, the Guv’s piercing green eyes were fixed on her even as he moved his hips sharply, eliciting a sharp groan from the man under him who seemed to be as frozen as she was. She breathed in deep, trying to stop her heart from racing, and made her decision, swinging the door shut with a snap.

 

 

The Guv’s movements stilled as Annie stood there for a moment, challenging him to say, something, anything. His eyes widened in surprise as she brought her hands up to her neck, unfastening her collar with slightly shaking fingers. She undid the top two buttons of her blouse, eyes not leaving the Guv’s face, daring him to say something, anything.

 

 

A movement from Sam stilled her hands for a moment, as he pushed himself up on his arms. 

 

 

“Annie,” he said imploring, obviously ready to talk her out what she was sure was about to happen.

 

 

The Guv, still buried balls deep, immediately grabbed at the back of Sam’s neck, forcing him back against the desk.

 

 

“Shut it.” He turned back to Annie, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

 

Annie nodded once, almost imperceivably, and bent at the waist to remove her shoes, her blouse gaping where she had unbuttoned it, the slight chill of the air feeling shockingly sensual against her flesh. Still bent over, she raised her eyes to see the Guv still staring at her, a look of hunger on his face.

 

 

A spike of arousal ran through her and she unbent slowly, not letting her gaze drop from Gene's face. Slowly she smiled, trailing her fingers across her collar-bone and under the lace of her bra.

 

 

The Guv’s fingers flexed against Sam’s neck, causing a muffled yelp as Annie stood straight. She looked her Guv in the eye. “Well, _Gene_ , are you going to give us some room?”

 

 

This was it, every action led down to this one point, the point of no return. She stood stock still, a challenging look on her face as Gene stared back, assessing, obviously looking for the joke or the insult in the gauntlet thrown down.

 

 

A feeling of disappointment started to worm through Annie as she stood there. A touch of shame at what she actually just done, but mostly disappointment that the Guv might be tough enough to screw his DI in the office, but not tough enough to screw his WDC. 

 

 

Her hands clenched slightly, blood starting to rush into her cheeks and the Guv blinked. Then he moved backwards slightly, pushing his chair out of the way with a foot as he did so, and pulling Sam upright.

 

 

He indicated to the now clear desk with his hand. “Is this to your satisfaction?”

 

 

Annie walked around the desk, squeezing in front of Sam and standing in front of the desk. 

 

 

He stared back at her with a mixture of fear and lust, “Annie,” he tried again.

 

 

She put a finger on his lips “Hush,” she said softly. “You’ve been holding out on me, Sam.”

 

 

She caressed his cheek gently, watching the look of fear bleed out of his eyes, and kissed him on the lips.

 

 

Finally seeing something at least akin to acceptance in his eyes, she perched herself on the desk, hitching her skirt up her legs at the same time. She quirked an eyebrow to Gene.

 

 

“How do you want me?"

 

 

"However you like, love," Gene replied, standing stock still and apparently curious to see what Annie would do next.

 

 

Annie winked at Sam and slid off the desk, running her hands up under his shirt and vest, dragging her nails gently to start with and then harder as she heard him hiss. She ran her hands down the hard contours of his body and grasped his cock firmly, pulling once or twice making Sam groan.

 

 

With a smile, she dropped to her knees, still holding the base of Sam's cock, and with a final glance up at the two men, opened her mouth wide, sucking in as much of Sam as she could. 

 

 

Sam shuddered and bent forward at the waist, propping himself up and over Annie as she knelt with her back to the desk. Gene resumed, each thrust forcing Sam forward and his cock further into Annie's mouth. She pulled back as far as she could, swirling her tongue over the head, caressing the sensitive skin behind his balls with her other hand as she tugged and pulled and sucked.

 

 

Neither man lasted long, they had been at it for a while before Annie walked in and the willing participation of a third was obviously an added source of stimulation for both of them. It was scant minutes before Gene came with a roar, crying out Sam's name and Sam followed suit a couple of seconds later, calling Annie's name, his cock pulsing ribbons of white into her open mouth, dripping down her chin as he came to quickly for her to swallow it all.

 

 

Sam took a few seconds to catch his breath and then bent to help Annie up as Gene slid himself out. He wiped some of the come off her chin with a finger and kissed her thoroughly before turning to the Guv and kissing him too.

 

 

"I think the lady deserves some kind of reward for that, don't you, Guv?"

 

 

Gene leaned forward for his own kiss then gazed into Annie's eyes. "Oh, most definitely she does."

 

 

_fin_


End file.
